1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binding for releasable engagement with the boot of a snowshoe user.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the recent past, snowshoeing has become a popular recreational activity, giving rise to the need for a snowshoe having a binding which adapts to a wide variety of footwear styles and sizes, permits easy entry and exit therefrom, and provides better control of the snowshoe.
While a wide variety of snowshoe bindings is available, none provides, in a single unified structure, a low cost binding which has good control characteristics, is adaptable to fit a wide variety of boot sizes and styles, is lightweight, and permits quick and easy entry and exit therefrom.